I told ya so
by brittanagleek25
Summary: A little 1-shot based off Home Sweet Home


**Okay this was suppose to go up last night but we lost power it's just a one shot I wanted to get out to you all because I feel really bad about not updating my stories recently. I'm not too big a fan of it but oh well. Also look for an update to come soon on one of the stories:) **

It was a chilly fall day Halloween was only a couple more days away. Brittany had gone to work early so she could spend the rest of the day with San and Maya. Santiago had gotten up at 9am when Maya came into his and Britt's room attempting to get on their bed demanding food she was like him when it came to food. He finally gained some energy to roll out of bed and make her a bowl of cereal. After breakfast she wanted him to color with her so he did, then she insisted playing baby dolls so he did. He had convinced her to let him stay on the couch and pretend that it was his house. After about four house of quality father/daughter time Santiago was spent.

"Hey Maya how about we take a nap?" he suggested rubbing a spot on the couch in front of him.

"Can we atch an ovie?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"Sure we can watch us some TV lets see what's on" San laid down on the couch and pulled the duvet that hung on the back over his body and helped Maya get situated in front of him before tossing some blanket over her as well.

"What we gonna atch?"

"I don't know lets see what's on sweet pea" He grabbed the remote and began flipping thought the channels he seen a bunch of horror movies, but knew they were out of the question if Maya was in the room. Then as he was about to cave into some cartoon she would surely be able to find he found one of his childhood favorites Scooby Doo.

"How about Scooby Doo My?"

"What's Ooby Doo?" she furrowed her brows looking at him confused.

"Scooby Doo, and daddy used to watch it when he was little" he turned to the channel and grinned like a little kid even singing along with the theme song under his breath.

Somewhere between the second and third episode the pair had dozed off. Te nice peaceful nap only lasted for about an hour before Brittany called San saying she was getting off early and was going to pick up stuff to make for dinner. He stretched and stood up from the couch following Britt's orders to dig certain items out to have ready for when she got home. When Brittany arrived home Maya was playing with the dollhouse that she carried into the living room.

"Did you have a good day with daddy?" Britt asked taking items out of the grocery bag.

"Yeah we colored, and played ollies and watched Ooby Doo" she smiled up at her mother after reciting today's events.

"You did?" Brittany eyed San who was oblivious to the look he was getting.

"Yep" Maya said before turning back to play with her dolls.

Brittany turned to her husband who was digging a juice box for Maya out of the fridge

"Why did you let her watch that?" she whisper yelled to him.

"What's wrong with Scooby Doo it's a cartoon"

"Just because it's a cartoon doesn't ean she can watch it, she is gonna have nightmares now I hope you know"

"What? No way she's tough like her daddy" he smiled standing up straight with his head held high.

"Don't say I didn't tell ya when you have to take care of her tonight" she singsonged before turning back towards dinner.

"Oh I won't" he smiled wrapping his arms behind her to kiss her neck.

"Go get Maya dinner is ready"

After dinner Brittany gave Maya a bath and helped dress her in her favorite purple Little

Mermaid footie pajamas.

"Story?" Maya asked holding up a book to her mother as she climbed into bed.

"Sure lets pick you a princess story"

It didn't take no time before Maya's little eyes couldn't stay open anymore and she was off in dreamland.

Brittany made her way to her and Santiago's room where she heard their shower in the en suite on. She stepped in the bathroom and stripped off her clothes before sneaking her way into the shower with San.

"Can I join ya" she asked smiling up at the tall latino

"You never have to ask" he put his hands on her hips pulling her close to him and under the streaming water.

"As much as I love our shower sexy time I really just wanna shower then we can snuggle" she says as she kissing his lips.

"Sounds good to me babe" he releases her hips.

After their shower with a few stolen kisses the couple made their way out of the shower and back into the bedroom they crawled into the queensized bed and met in the middle snuggling.

"I love you" San whispered out into the dark.

"I love you too" Brittany lifts her head from his chest and kisses him on his plump lips. Their innocent kisses soon turns into a full blown make out session, but before that could go anywhere they heard the unmistakable scream of their daughter Santiago jumped up and ran down the hall following the cries of his daughter calling out for him Brittany hot on his heels.

"Maya what's wrong baby?" he breathes out after busting into her room.

"There's a monster in there" she weeped out pointing toward her closet.

"Oh honey there is no such thing as monsters okay?" Brittany says stroking through her hair holding her close to calm her down.

"Yeah look….No monsters" San says stepping into the closet and waving his arms around.

"But I heard em" she says as she begins crying again.

"Hey okay it was probably the house burping remember when it creaks it's just burping right?" Brittany says kissing her head and wiping away her tears.

"How about you come sleep with mommy and daddy My" San says holding his arms out shakes her head yes and moves into his embrace. He picks her up and she immediately snuggles right into him.

He felt bad hearing his daughter crying was never something he enjoyed and knowing it was partly his fault why she was crying made him feel horrible.

Brittany led them back to their room and they call piled in the bed and snuggled close together. Maya almost immediately fell asleep snuggled between her parents and San was well on his way to La La Land but the sound of his wife's voice brought him back.

"San" Brittany whispers

"Hmm?"

"I told ya so"

"Yeah, yeah you told me so"

**Sorry that it's short and crappy I just feel really bad about not being able to update my stories, college is just kicking my butt right now but I wont let it keep me down. **


End file.
